SML Ware
SML Ware is a game made by the creators of SML Movies. SML Ware is based of the WarioWare Series made by Nintendo. However, the only character in here is Chef Pee Pee. Story Chef Pee Pee was very bored and couldn't think of what to entertain him. He soon found Bowser Junior's Game Boy Advance and wonders what game can be placed inside. He then finds a cartridge of Wario Ware, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!. Full of curiosity, he places the cartridge inside the console and plays it. Instantly, he was addicted to it. Unfortunately, due to a glass of water next to him was knocked over, the Game Boy Advance electrocuted and sucked Chef Pee Pee inside the console. Modes *Story Mode: Pass 12 microgames. *Endless: Same as Story Mode, but this time it's endless. *Endless Easy: Same as Endless, but this time all the microgames are not sped up and there are no boss stages. *Endless Hard: Same as Endless, but this time all the microgames are sped up at a fast paced and has boss stages. *Index: Has all the microgames and boss stages in this mode. All of them are endless. Microgames Snip! Snap! *Based on Jeffy's Haircut. The player must cut Jeffy's hair until it is just right. Click on Jeffy's hair to cut it. *1st Level Difficulty: Click on Jeffy's hair 3 times. *2nd Level Difficulty: Click on Jeffy's hair 6 times. *3rd Level Difficulty: Click on Jeffy's hair 9 times. Milkshake Maker *Based on Bowser's Milkshake. The player must put the correct ingredients in the blender. Click the ingredients. *1st Level Difficulty: Click 2 ingredients *2nd Level Difficulty: Click 4 ingredients *3rd Level Difficulty: Same as Level 1 but now, one ingredient is spelled wrongly and it sounds the same as the correct spelling (e.g. Oreo will become Ohrehoh). Cheese and a Cake *Based on Shrek's Homemade Cheesecake. The player must spell the word Cheese with the keyboard. *1st Level Difficulty: There are 2 to 3 blanks in the word Cheese. *2nd Level Difficulty: Spell Cheese. *3rd Level Difficulty: Spell the entire word: Cheesecake. Catch it and Win it *Based on Jeffy's Tantrum. The player must catch the items that Jeffy threw with the arrow keys. *1st Level Difficulty: 2 objects are thrown. *2nd Level Difficulty: 4 objects are thrown. Jeffy will fake out by throwing a Poison Mushroom. *3rd Level Difficulty: Same as Level 2 but now, 2 objects are thrown very high and indicated by a arrow below. Informercial's Commercials *Based on the Super Bowl Comercials. The player must use the arrow keys to find the Super Bowl Channel. *1st Level Difficulty: The channel is easy to find. *2nd Level Difficulty: The channel is not that easy to find. *3rd Level Difficulty: The channel moves in a roulette fashion style and when you are 2 channels close to it, it will move the other direction. Back To Square One *Based on Bowser's Depression. The player must click on the TV screen to change Fishy & Friends to Charleyyy & Friends. *1st Level Difficulty: The title and character must only be changed. *2nd Level Difficulty: Everything (The title, character and background) must be changed. *3rd Level Difficulty: One piece of the T.V. screen is removed and the player must put it back before changing the show. Keep It Down